Chopsticks
by moot3100
Summary: Your best friend Yao has invited you over to a new noodle shop down the street. While eating, he makes a shocking discovery... Please R&R ! (Rated T for naughty Yao...XD)


You looked yourself over in the mirror. Yao, your best friend, had called not 10 minutes earlier, saying that he wanted to meet you at a new Chinese resturuant down the block. Gladly, you agreed.

Finding yourself presentable, you went out to sit on the porch and wait. Your wait wasn't long at all, considering how punctual the Chinese man was. You waved at him as he approached the stoop, him doing the like.

"Nihao, _! Ready to go to the noodle shop?" You were about to nod, but your stomach answered first, making you blush.

Chuckling, Yao took your hand. "We better get there fast, aru. If not, you might eat me!"

You playfully punched your friends arm with your free hand, giggling. "Chinatown, here we come~!"

You and Yao stood in line at the noodle shop, eventually getting to the front. Looking around, you saw tons of people. _This place is packed…Good thing we got here at the right time!_

Yao nudged your arm, pointing to the menu. "Pick whatever you want. It's on me, aru!" You smiled at the man's chipper attitude.

"Are you sure, Yao? Paying the tip is the least I can-" Yao held up a silencing hand, cueing you to stop. "I assure you, it's fine, _. I have some very important news that I want to talk to you about, so the bill is the least of my worries…"

You nodded at him, taking another look at the menu. _Something cheap…something cheap…Ewww!_

You tugged on your friend's sleeve. "Yao, what's a… *_Pu pu_ _platter?_"

You sat across from Yao at one of the small, decorated tables. In the end, you decided on getting the shrimp fried rice. Yao had already dug into his meal, though he stopped when he noticed your confused look at the silverware.

"_, d-do you, not know how to use chopsticks?"

Your cheeks were dusted a light pink, your eyes wide in embarrassment. In an effort to earn back some pride, you picked up the chopsticks, one in each hand.

"D-Don't be silly, Yao! Of course I know how to use chopsticks…" Awkwardly, you positioned both of the sticks in your hand, stabbing at the shrimp in your bowl.

Yao watched in pure shock as you tried (and failed) to properly grasp your food. Finally, he'd had enough. Abruptly standing from his seat, Yao walked over to your side of the table.

Without hesitation, he placed his large hand over yours, examining your finger position."Aiyah, _. I've seen many bad hand positions in my years, but this is by far the worst, aru!"

Delicately taking your fingers, he spread them out over the chopstick, saying it was just like holding a pencil (aru).

The whole time, your face was red. And not tomato-red, you'd gone up to Chinese-flag-red. He was now very close to you his eyes never leaving your hand.

You'd never admit it, but you'd always had a small crush on the cute Chinese man. Okay, a huge, undying love for him. You'd wanted for the longest to confess to him, but never had the guts to…

"There, aru~! You now have the perfect chopstick hand!" Yao's triumphant smile faltered when he saw your redder-than-red face. "_, are you alright? Are you sick?"

Frantically, you shook your head. "N-No Yao, I'm fine…It's j-just…Nevermind…"

Yao went back to his seat, continuing to eat before he broke the silence.

"_-_, there's something I-I've been meaning to tell you…"

You looked up from your food, giving your friend your full attention. It seemed he was a little….nervous. _This must be some conversation we're gonna have. Yao never gets nervous…_

"We've known each other for quite a while, right?" You nodded, cueing him to go on. "Well, let's just say- hypothetically, of course- that I…f-fell in love w-with you. W-Would you be mad…?"

Your eyes widened dramatically, like in one of Kiku's manga books. Did Yao really just confess to you? You had to be dreaming!

"Yao, if you –hypothetically, of course- fell in love with me, I wouldn't be mad in the slightest. In fact, I've loved you for quite some time…" Yao blushed some at your words.

"_, did you just…confess to me? D-Does that make me your…boyfriend?" Inwardly, you squealed at the Chinese man's cuteness. Bravely, you nodded.

A large, sincere smile crossed the Asian's lips as he came around the table once again to give you a hug. Slyly, he whispered something in your ear, earning him a loud yelp:

"Now that I'm your boyfriend, I can show you the _many uses_ of chopsticks…"

* * *

**Kinky Yao... 8D Please review~! (By the way, this is the first and last chappie~!)**


End file.
